V (Comics)/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Predator (by JWarrior89) High Chancellor Adam Sutler slumped to the ground, dead. Peter Creedy lowered his revolver, and looked up at V, who stood motionless. "Now that that's done with," he said, "Its time to have a look at your face. Take of your mask." "No." V replied. Creedy indicated the two soldiers on either side of V, who nodded, and slowly approached him. One of them cautiously reached out for V's mask. In a flash of steel, V drew a pair of knives and sliced the soldiers' necks. As the men fell to the ground, he quickly sheathed his knives and stared at Creedy. Creedy's guards raised their guns, backing away slightly. "Defiant to the end, eh?" He said, "You won't cry like him, will you? You're not afraid of death. You're like me." "The only thing that you and I have in common Mr. Creedy is we're both about to die." V replied. "How do you imagine that's going to happen?" Creedy snickered. V opened his mouth to answer... but stopped. What appeared to be a red laser was aiming from seemingly thin air behind Creedy and his men, and it was pointing right at the back of Creedy's head. With everyone's attention focused on V, he was the only one who noticed it. "I thought so." Creedy scoffed, apparently misunderstanding V's silence. He aimed his revolver. "Kill hi-" A blue and white flash erupted from the source of the red laser, and Creedy's head exploded in a shower of blood. A couple of his men cried out in surprise as they spun around, looking for the source of the blast. Even as V pulled out his Beretta 92FS, a pair of shurikans came flying out of nowhere, hitting two of the men right between the eyes. The remaining troops opened fire, spraying the entrence with a hailstorm of bullets. V saw what looked like the shimmering transparent outline of a man leap aside. He heard what sounded like a blade being drawn, and the figure lunged forward. One of Creedy's men cried out as he was impaled, his blood coating the jagged blade piercing his chest. As the soldier was lifted off the ground, V turned and ran down the hallway to his right. He could hear the sounds of gunfire and frantic screaming growing fainter, until they suddenly stopped. In an abandoned tunnel in the London Underground, Evey stood next to a train filled with explosives. V had prepared it in order to destroy Parliament, as he had promised to do one year ago tonight to the people of London. However, before he had gone to meet Creedy, he had left it to Evey, giving her the choice of whether or not to use it. She sighed; she new what had to be done, yet why was it still so hard to make the decision? Suddenly, she heard the sound of hurried footsteps echoing through the tunnel, growing closer. As she took a step forward, V suddenly ran through the doorway. "What are-!?" Evey gasped, but V interrupted her. "You have to leave, now!" He said, quickly. "Why? What's happened?" she asked, worried. "No time," V said, "someone, or something, is coming this way. You need to-!" "Look out!" Evey cried suddenly, pushing V aside. There was another blue flash, and Evey was blasted backwards, a gaping hole in her chest. "EVEY!!!" V cried out in horror. He spun around; the shimmering outline of the man from before stood before him, just barely visible. As V watched, the figure decloaked... he didn't know who it was, but he did know one thing: he wasn't human. He had the appearance of both a tribal warrior and a creature from a science fiction novel, with a metalic mask obscuring his face. V pulled out his Beretta and fired several shots, but the Predator lept aside, behind the train car. As V approached, the Predator leaned out and threw a plasma granade at him. V flung himself back to avoid the blast. As he got to his feet, he aimed his Beretta again, waiting for the Predator to lean out. Nothing happened. Breathing heavily, V slowly moved forward. Reaching the end of the train car, he spun around the corner... but there was no one there. Fearing he might be cloaked again, V moved backward, eyes and ears open for the slightest sound or movement. As he moved along the length of the train, he heard a slight whining sound. He didn't stop, or give any visible indication he noticed the noise, but kept moving slowly along the platform. The moment he heard the plasma caster fire, he lept out of the way of the blast, spinning around and firing his Beretta again at the top of the train. The Predator jumped to the side to avoid the gunfire. Pulling out a shurikan, he threw it at V, knocking the Beratta out of his hand. V immediately drew his Heckler & Kolch MP5A3 and fired at the Predator, who ran along the top of the train. Once he was far enough away, he lept off, landing on the platform. Aiming his plasma caster, he fired a blast at V, who lept aside. Taking out another plasma grenade, the Predator threw it, but V, aiming carefully, fired with his Heckler & Kolch, blowing it up in midair. The Predator was thrown back from the explosion, landing on his back. As he got to his feet, V aimed his gun and pulled the trigger, but a click told him he was out of ammo. The Predator, seeing this, aimed his plasma caster, but it refused to fire as well; the explosion from the plasma grenade had damaged it beyond repair. Growling, the Predator tore of the plasma caster and threw it to the ground. This battle would be decided up close. The Predator slowly removed his mask and tossed it to the floor. Looking straight into V's eyes, he roared, his four-pronged mouth open wide, and armed his wrist blades. V tossed his gun aside as well and drew his twin knives, twirling them as he did so. With another roar, the Predator lunged forward, as V did the same. The Predator swung one of his blades, but V easily dodged the strike and sliced the Predator across the stomach. Roaring in pain, the Predator stabbed at V with the other blade, but V blocked it with one of his knives, stabbing the other one into the Predator's side. Enraged, the Predator slammed his head into V's, causing him to recoil. The Predator lunged forward, attacking furiously with his arm blades, but he couldn't seem to land a hit on V, who nimbly avoided every strike, slicing the Predator several times with his knives. Suddenly, the Predator caught a lucky break, and with a roar, sliced V across the stomach with one of his arm blades. V gasped and stumbled back. The Predator moved forward, ready to finish him, but V suddenly raised his head, and threw one of his knives at the Predator, striking him right between the eyes. Without a sound, the Predator fell backward, dead, to the floor. Breathing heavily, V removed the breastplate he had hidden under his clothes and tossed it aside. If he hadn't been wearing it, that strike from the Predator might have been fatal. He glanced at his fallen opponent, then at Evey's body, then at the train. It appeared the decision would be his after all... V pulled the switch to start the train, then quickly got off. As the train began to move, he took one last look at Evey's body, placed lovingly among a bed of roses. In the next car lay the body of the Predator; V may not have known who or what it was, but he knew that no one must know of his existence. As the 1812 Overture began playing on the loudspeakers, he silently turned and left. At the entrance to the Underground, V watched as Big Ben and Parliament were engulfed in a series of massive explosions, destroying the symbols of British tyranny, as well as the bodies of his enemy, and the love of his life. "Remember, remember, the 5th of November..." he whispered to himself. WINNER: V Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why V won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage